Instintos
by Gemini-May
Summary: Hibari Kyoya sempre se deixou levar por seus instintos, e estes nunca estavam errados. :18D/HibarixDino:


**.:Instintos:.**

Hibari Kyoya sempre se deixou guiar por seus instintos. Suas ações, seu pensar, seu destino, tudo lhe era manipulado por aquele instinto selvagem, guiado puramente pela necessidade de lutar em vez pela de sobreviver. E era assim que ele seguia em frente: tentando saciar a sua tão insaciável sede de sangue.

Seus instintos o aviam avisado sobre _ele_. Desde o momento em que vira seu cabelo rebelde, suas roupas amassadas e seu sorriso puro que Hibari sabia que não poderia dormir em paz enquanto não mordesse esse herbívoro à morte.

Porém ele não contava com o fato de que aquele herbívoro era muito mais forte do que os outros. Muito mais...saciável...do que os outros.

E talvez tenha sido por isso que seus instintos aceitaram sair de sua tão preciosa Nanimori para dentro daquela selvagem floresta. Nem por um momento entendera o porquê daquela decisão de subitamente sair de Nanimori. O mais lógico, talvez, era que o tal chefe da Cavallone já estava cansando de bancar as despesas que suas lutas no terraço da escola traziam.

"_Sinceramente...nada disso importa desde que eu possa matá-lo..." _Hibari pensou enquanto seus olhos percorriam perigosamente o jovem chefe, alheio às formas mais horrendas de morte em que Hibari o queria colocar.

"Hey, Kyoya..." Dino o olha de maneira curiosa, quase como se o estivesse caçoando. "Se você não tirar essas roupas..." Ele sussurra perto do presidente do conselho estudantil, levando suas mãos, de maneira sedutora, a passar pela blusa molhada dele. "...você vai pegar resfriado..."

Hibari apertou seus olhos, demonstrando irritação, e bateu a mão de Dino para longe. Um simples aviso, _não toque em mim_, rapidamente captado pelo seu "tutor".

"De quem você acha...que é a culpa de eu estar nesse estado?" Hibari perguntou, fazendo Dino fraquejar e rir nervosamente.

A situação em si era essa: Horas atrás estavam ambos lutando calmamente numa clareira. Romário tentara ao máximo seguir os passos de seu chefe, mas ambos os garotos estavam muito concentrados na luta para notar que cada vez mais se distanciavam. E esse distanciamento levou Dino a fazer com que ambos caíssem de um precipício e direto em um rio. Até aí tudo estaria bem...

Se Enzio não estivesse junto a eles.

E agora lá estavam eles, no meio do nada, ensopados até o último fio de cabelo e morrendo de frio com a insuficiência de calor provida pela fogueira. Dino havia tirado suas roupas molhadas e as colocado perto do fogo (com o maior cuidado para não deixá-las **cair** dentro dele) e agora se encontrava apenas em samba-canção, enquanto em que Hibari insistia ferventemente em permanecer com suas roupas molhadas.

"Eh...bem...eu meio que...escorreguei?" Dino sorriu, embaraçado.

"Sim" Hibari assentiu "...no **nada**..." Completou, fazendo Dino corar mais ainda.

"I-Isso não acontece muito...só..bem...toda vez que eu me afasto uns cinco metros dos meus homens..." Ele coçou a parte de trás de sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que evitava contato visual com o seu "aprendiz". "M-mas, Kyoya!" Ele subitamente exclamou, impedindo o comentário sarcástico que estava para vir de Hibari. "Você tem certeza que não é melhor tirar pelo menos a blusa? Não está com frio?"

'_Congelando até a morte' _seria o jeito correto de definir o que Hibari estava sentindo, mas lógico que ele não admitiria tal símbolo de fraqueza. Seus instintos não lhe permitiam. "Se estou com frio ou não, tirar minhas roupas não mudaria em nada..." Ele respondeu calmamente.

"Mas com as roupas molhadas..." Dino insistiu. Hibari fechou os olhos e apoiou sua cabeça nas costas de suas mãos, dando-lhe a entender que este era o ponto final daquela conversa. "Okay, okay...mas depois..." Ele sorriu marotamente. "...não venha me pedir para tomar conta de você, quando ficar doente..."

"Eu posso ter perdido minhas tonfas na queda, mas ainda tenho os meus dentes..." E se para bom entendedor meio palavra já basta, uma frase inteira vinda de Hibari Kyouya já era mais do que uma ameaça. Logo, Dino limitou-se a se calar e tentar aproveitar o pouco de calor vindo da chama a sua frente.

Hibari obversou discretamente o jovem Cavallone se aconchegar perto do fogo, esticando as mãos para mais perto da chama, deixando sua enorme tatuagem cada vez mais aparente, e junto à tatuagem havia o cabelo rebelde caindo nos ombros, a pele, o abdômen, o pescoço inteiramente expostos, a vulnerabilidade em sua feições...

Hibari lambeu seus lábios, sentindo a necessidade de cravar seus dentes na pele exposta do loiro, de se aproveitar da vulnerabilidade em que ele se encontrava.

Mas seus instintos já o haviam avisado: nada de bom vem da carne de herbívoros. Não valeria a pena.

Um espirro. Fraco, silencioso, mas suficiente para chamar a atenção de Dino. O loiro se levantou imediatamente e andou para perto de seu pupilo, rapidamente colocando uma mão em sua testa. "Viu só Kyoya...?" Ele balançou a cabeça em desaprovarão, mas Hibari nada fez a não ser olhá-lo, entediado. "No mínimo tire a blusa antes que fique doente de verdade!"

Hibari mais uma vez bateu a mão dele para longe. Ele odiava ser tocado pelo seu auto proclamado tutor. Odiava ter aquelas mãos quentes tocando o seu corpo frio. Odiava o quão desejado aquele calor era.

"Não seja infantil Kyoya..." E com isso ele começou a desabotoar a camisa de Hibari, cada botão sendo tirado o mais rápido possível antes que o outro pudesse reclamar, mas no meio do caminho ele terminou sendo impedido.

"Eu mandei...não me tocar..." Hibari grunhiu, segurando firmemente aquelas mãos calorosas com as suas. Dino o olhou curiosamente e se ajoelhou perto dele o forçando a levantar a cabeça devido a altura do mais velho.

"Kyoya...?" Hibari esqueceu momentaneamente o que estava tentando impedir quando sentiu a respiração do italiano em seu rosto. Dino o olhava intensamente, preocupado com ele. Deixando sua guarda baixar. Deixando-se ainda mais vulnerável.

Aquilo tudo era demais para Hibari. Seus instintos já estavam gritando seus desejos, suas mãos já estavam apertando os pulsos de Dino e sua boca já se abria levemente para deixar seus dentes experimentarem da tão desejada pele exposta.

"Kyoya...você está se sentindo-WHOA!!"

Antes mesmo que pudesse processar o que estava acontecendo, Dino foi jogado violentamente no chão. Hibari rapidamente se posicionou no topo dele, uma perna entre suas pernas, mãos segurando Dino firmemente enquanto seu corpo o prendia no chão. "Kyoya, o que você está-hhmmp!" Mais uma vez não pode terminar sua frase, pois Hibari havia tomado os seus lábios.

Cavallone Dino nunca fora um homem de instintos, mas no momento que seus lábios foram fortemente mordidos e sua boca fora invadida pela penetrante língua de seu (não mais) pupilo, ele nunca se deixou levar tão facilmente.

* * *

Primeira fanfic de KHR e também a primeira que escrevo em anos. Espero ter ficado boa suficiente, infelizmente eu não leio KHR em português aí não faço idéia de como alguns termos são traduzidos, como o 'kamikurosu' do Hibari, aí traduzi a minha maneira mesmo, então ignorem se ficou diferente.


End file.
